We Found Love
by Emmabunny
Summary: One night after waking up in Edwards stony cold arms, Bella has an epifinany. Why is she with the monster that tore apart Jacob and the packs' lives? Bella Swan decides, she has had enough.
1. Chapter 1

We Found Love

One night after waking up in Edwards stony cold arms, Bella has an epifinany. Why is she with the monster that tore apart Jacob and the packs' lives? Bella Swan decides, she has had enough.

This is placed somewhere during Eclipse, before the newborn fight.

Rating M for cursing and possible future lemons.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers creations. I am not crazy enough to make Bella choose Edward. :)

* * *

Bella POV

I startled awake, gasping for breath. I whipped my head around, searching for any sight of him.

"Edward? Edward?" I screamed, knowing full well I would wake Charlie up. I didn't care, I just needed to reassure myself he was still here.

He appeared at my side in a moment. "Shh, Shh Bella, calm down. I'm right here darling, calm down my love."

I frowned. "Where were you?" Uh oh. He looked guilty. Only I could seem to see through his well-practiced poker face.

"I was outside love, taking care of some urgent business." He said cautiously.

I squinted at him, then checked the time on my clock. 2:37 AM. Who has urgent business at 2 in the morning? He was clearly lying, and by the sheepish look on his face, he knew he was caught. I decided to let it go, as I always did. I loved him too much to get in such a silly argument anyway.

So I just simply nodded, smiled, and laid back down. I might as well get back to bed. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella? Are you alright in there?" Charlie called nervously through the door. Crap, he was probably worried I was going to go back into depression again. As if.

"I'm okay dad, just a nightmare." I called back. To my relief, he said a quick goodnight and walked back to his room. Guess he was still used to me waking up screaming in the middle of the night. But that was when Edward had left me, thank god he's back.

_Why?_ A small voice inside me said. _Why_? I thought, Because he fills that hole inside me. _So did Jacob._ It said. And I realized, it was true. Edward did fill the hole, but, he was the one that created it. Jacob hadn't just filled the hole, he was mending it, permanently.

Not only that, but Jacob had reached into the sorrowful excuse for a human being I was, and pulled the real me back out. The one who smiled and laughed at silly jokes, who blushed at just about anything. He had introduced me to his pack and made me family. And what did I do in return? Leave him at the first sign Edward was in trouble, and go back to living happily ever after without him.

Except it wasn't happily ever after. Not to me. I couldn't forget how happy Jacob had made her feel, how hard he made me laugh. Edward never laughed with her, he was so serious. So cold and clingy.

She used to wonder how she deserved a guy like Edward, but when she was with Jake, he helped her realize how self-conscious and insecure Edward had made her. How he made her feel beneath him, when she was just as worthy for attention as he was. Jacob had made her realize a lot of things she didn't know about herself.

I was thinking this over when Edward pulled me to him, making me cradle my head in his neck. I shivered. I couldn't help but wish for Jake's warmth, for his arms around me instead of Edwards. I shook my head. What was wrong with me? I loved Edward. I was going to marry him. It was time to let Jacob go already. They very well couldn't be friends when I changed.

I was still thinking about Jacob, and his arms around me, when I finally fell asleep.

* * *

Jacob POV

I felt the ground beneath my paws, the wind flying through my fur, flying past tress as my thoughts consumed me.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Married. Cullen. Bella. Bella. Vampire. Bella. Bella._

Jake felt Embry faze in. His shift must be over already. Jake tried to reign in his thoughts, but most of his fear and anger escaped.

Embry- _Jake man, are you ok?_

Jake- _No man, I'm not ok! Do I seem ok? I finally get her, and she goes running to save her fucking vampire boyfriend, when she comes back, they're back together and she has plans to be changed into one of one! A fucking leach for gods sake!_

Embry- _Jake man I'm sure she doesn't wanna be one of them, she probably is on suicide watch or something. Chill out_.

Jake- _Suicide watch? Real funny Embry. Can you just get the fuck out and let me think? I'll take over your watch, in fact, tell Seth I'm taking over his shift as well._

Embry- _Ok man... Just howl if you need_ me.

Jake felt Embry faze out, and then let his thoughts run wild again.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Leach. Bella. Bella. Cullen. Bella. Married. Bella. Bella. Bella. _And the night carried on.

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up to the familiar feeling of Edward next to me. It was starting to be an unnatural feeling, but I tried not to show it. I was really starting to rethink my choice.

Choosing the pale, attractive vampire over the tan, gorgeous werewolf? What the fuck was I thinking? Oh right, I wasn't, I was too busy trying to save Edward after Alice guilt tripped me into it. It wasn't my fault he had a suicide mission, but Alice sure had made it feel that way.

"Good morning my love." He said to me, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"Morning Edward." I said, with a somewhat convincing smile. I couldn't help feel if it was Jacob, that it really would be a good morning. Wait, where did that come from? I was in love with Edward damnit.

_No your not._ Said that annoying little voice_ inside of me. Stop acting like you are and dump his shiny ass already. _

I ignored the voice and went downstairs to make Charlie and I some breakfast. I would dump him, I thought. As soon as I knew he wouldn't go light himself on fire right afterwards. I didn't want that on my conscious.

Part of me was wondering if Jacob would take me back, after all I had done to him. I doubted it, if he did his pack certainly wouldn't welcome me with open arms.

Charlie sat down at the table, and I served him bacon, eggs, toast and black coffee. He smiled at me.

"Thanks Bella." He said, already digging in. "It's delicious!" He stuffed some more in his mouth and then smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Thanks." I said, then ran upstairs to prepare for school. When I looked out the window, I saw Edward's shiny Volvo, just like every morning. But today I didn't feel happy about it, today I wanted to take my banged up red pickup that I loved. I ran downstairs, said goodbye to Charlie and walked up the Edward's car.

He quickly opened the passenger door for me. I hesitated. "Edward, I actually feel like taking my truck today." I remarked while twirling my keys in my hand.

Edward frowned. "Bella love, you know how I feel about that beat up old thing. It's not safe love." He finished by gently tugging me towards his car.

"No." I stated firmly. He wasn't controlling every little thing I did. "I'm taking my truck, and you can hop in, or go yourself." He frowned at this.

"Then at least let me dri-" "That won't be necessary." I cut in. I hopped in my truck and peeled off, only to see Edward in the passenger seat. It felt good anyways, rebelling against him. It felt wrong to though.

When we got to the school Edward suddenly got very serious.

"Bella, if I asked you to stay in the car, would you?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No." I said, getting out. I was certain I heard him mumble something like "Of course not."

I looked up to see the person I least expected. It was him. He was here. I felt my heart soar with joy. He looked up at me, his expresso colored eyes staring straight at myn.

Jacob.

* * *

A/N So what did you guys think? This is my first fanfiction, I'm really excited to see how it'll turn out! Please review, I'll cherish every single one. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Mending Bonds

Chapter 2 Mending Bonds

**Thanks to my beta ForTheGun for proofreading my story even though you aren't the biggest Twilight fan. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, just this plot line. If I had my way, Bella would've never looked twice at Edward. Anyway, back to the story...**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I looked up to see the person I least expected. It was him. He was here. I felt my heart soar with joy. He looked up at me, his espresso colored eyes staring straight at mine.

Jacob.

I gasped. Instead of seeing his eyes light up at the sight of me like they usually did, they hardened with anger. He frowned at me. He straightened and crossed his arms, watching me walk slowly towards him.

"Bella, love!" I heard Edward behind me. He looked peeved. He grabbed my arm roughly and started dragging me away from Jacob.

"Ow! Edward, stop!" His ice-cold grip was hurting my arm. I knew this would leave a bruise. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my other arm, and I whipped around. If Jacob looked mad before, he was furious now.

I felt the icy hand whip me back towards him. I looked at Edward, who was glaring threateningly at Jacob. When I looked back, I saw Jacob growl at Edward, teeth bared.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I yelled, glancing around. We were getting lots of unwanted attention. I pulled my arms away from both of them and stepped back. Edward had a pained look on his face, and Jacob was pointing death looks toward Edward.

"We'll talk about this later. Jacob, go home. Edward, stay away from me. I need some time alone." I said, walking towards the school. _What the fuck just happened?_ I thought. I was just in a tug-of-war fight between Edward and Jacob, and I didn't choose Edward. _Why not_? I wondered. _Why would you?_ Said that annoying little voice. Because he's my _fiancé!_ I thought furiously.

I stalked away quickly, feeling their eyes boring into my back, and didn't dare turn around.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I watched her walk away. Then, I turned to glare some more at the leech.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at me.

"I wanted to talk to Bella, not you." I said while trying to breath through my mouth. The leech stench was clogging up my nose. It was horrid. It was taking all of my self control not to faze right here and tear the thing apart.

He just looked at me. "If your having so much trouble with your self control, you shouldn't be around Bella." he stated. I growled, furthering his point.

"You don't own her, and you can't keep her from seeing me forever. When she wants to see me, you better not

get in her way. Again." I was referring to the time he broke her truck to keep her from seeing me. Of course, the leech saw it in my mind, so he couldn't claim ignorance.

He frowned. "You weren't safe for her to be around then. You still aren't. It's best if you just stay away from Bella." he stated blandly, turning on his heel and walking away as the bell rang. I stared after him until the principle came along and asked me to kindly leave on "that death machine".

I kicked up my motorcycle and drove off. I had planned to spend the day with Bella, discussing things we needed to attend to, but she had surprisingly blew me off. It actually hurt, that she would just walk away. She had never done that before. I guess I wasn't the friendliest person to her leech boyfriend, but he had hurt her. That was something I wouldn't stand for. He had no right to hurt her, and I had no right to defend her. She could take care of herself.

Now, I had nothing to do, since I'd traded shifts with Quil. I decided to stop by Emily's, since I needed to talk to Sam. I wasn't sure Edward had broken the treaty, but Sam needed to know about it. The Alpha should be told anything of importance. Sam had always stressed that.

A few minutes later, I screeched to a stop in front of the Uleys house. I bounded up the stairs, and was greeted by the familiar smell of blueberry muffins. Yum.

"Hi, Emily! Smells great!" I called. She turned around from making her muffins. She looked different today, almost like she was glowing.

She gave me a huge smile. "Hey there, Jake! Want a muffin?" she asked, motioning towards a plate.

"Of course." I said. "Know where Sam is?" I asked grabbing a muffin and biting into it. Yum. Almost worthy of Bella's cooking. Almost.

"Right here, Jake." Sam said while entering the room. Emily beamed at him. He reached over and gave her a passionate kiss. I turned away, not wanting to intrude. It hurt. It was making me think of Bella. Right. Edward hurting her. I turned to Sam.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I have some bad news. I'd prefer to talk to you alone, Sam." I stated. He nodded and we headed outside. He turned around when we reached the edge of the forest.

"I'm not sure how far the treaty goes about the Cullen's hurting a human, but the Leech hurt Bella today. He definitely bruised her. I'm worried about her safety." Jacob said quickly. Sam's face got more serious the longer Jacob talked.

"Jacob, I can understand why you're worried about Bella's safety, but she's not on our lands. She's on theirs. We can't protect her over there, and honestly, Jake, I don't think the pack would want to either after the way she treated you." Sam said grimly.

Jacob sighed. "I know, Sam. But, I also noticed that she told Cullen to back off afterwards before she left. She actually seemed genuinely upset at him for once." Jacob looked at the floor. When he looked back up, Sam's eyes were hard.

"Don't get your hopes up." was all he said before he walked back inside to Emily. I sighed, debating going home, or trying to see Bella again. I finally decided to go home. Billy probably needed me, and Bella would come see me when she was ready.

* * *

**Bella POV **

I was starting to find out how hard ignoring Edward could be. None of my friends would talk to me since my depression, and when I went running back to Edward. They didn't trust me anymore. I couldn't really blame them, but I made a point to show them I was interested in being friends again.

I saw Edward in the halls, not to mention in all of my classes. He had pulled a few strings in order for us to have the same schedule, and now I was stuck with him. At lunch, I decided to ditch the Cullen's altogether, and sat by myself next to a window, reading Withering Heights yet again.

I was surprised when someone approached me. It was Jessica, who plopped down in the seat across from me. I looked up.

"Are you in a fight with Edward? Is that why you're so interested in being friends again? Or did you decide to detach from him and look at the real world for a minute? You know what? After all of this, I don't care. I even tried being friends while you were all depressed. Remember the movies? Yeah. You probably don't even remember. Or care, for that matter." she sneered at me and got up to leave.

"Wait, Jessica!" I jumped up. "Please, just let me explain." She have me a 'yeah right' look, but sat down.

I sighed. "We're not in a fight. Like you said, I decided to look around for once. And I realized how much I messed up with you guys. I really regret not bothering to stay in touch, well, with the real world." Her glare softened slightly. "I just thought he was the one, you know? I mean, you know how that feels right? When you're completely in love, and then he suddenly up and leaves you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." she said sadly. I put my hand on hers, trying to comfort her.

"Well, I've never loved anyone before. I never had anyone take care of me for a change, and I was so torn when he left me. I forgot how to take care of myself. If it weren't for my friend, Jacob, I don't think I would have ever come back from that stage. He taught me to respect myself and be who I am. I know it doesn't excuse my actions, but this is the real me speaking right now. I really want a second chance with you guys, if your willing to give it to me."

Jessica's gaze had become less angry and more compassionate as I went on, and somewhere in there, Angela had come over to listen. They both nodded at the end of my speech.

"Of course you can, Bella. We were just disappointed that you didn't let us help you through it. Would you like to come sit with us?" I nodded gladly. With that, I spent the rest of lunch cracking jokes and fending off Mike Newton, just like old times. I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed so much.

It wasn't until later that I realized the Cullen's could hear every word I said to Jessica and Angela.

After school, I walked to my truck, hoping to see Jacob leaning against it. I was disappointed to see Edward instead. _Of course you were_. Oh great, the annoying little voice was back. _I just miss Jacob._ I told it firmly.

I thought about going to see him. Did that seem really desperate after my display this morning? I wanted to show Jake and Edward that I was strong and didn't always need them around.

But, Jake and I had shared everything for a very long time. He was my best friend, until Edward.

Edward. I needed to mend things with him. He must've been torn when I asked, no, told him to stay away. What had been going through my mind? He was standing right here, watching me. Here was my chance. I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey, love." I said, watching his face carefully. Although his face barely moved, I could see his pleasure and his relief at still having me. I smiled at him and walked around to my truck, hopping in. I waited until I heard him shut his door before driving off, a feeling of dread settling in my stomach.

* * *

**A/N: So, I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, following, and reviewing! I want to especially thank gagirl0181 for being my very first follower, and Dottyanne for being my very first reviewer! I did the whole jumping up and down squealing thing when I saw the alerts from everyone! Please review and let me know how you liked it! **

**Love you guys already,**

**Emmabunny**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Leech Hazard

A/N: Thanks again to my amazing beta, ForTheGun!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, even the sexy Jacob Black, unfortunately. :(

* * *

Jacob POV

I was running through the forest, patrolling the edges of La Push while thinking disappointedly about how Bella never showed up. After riding home on my bike, I told Billy about going to see Bella, and also about my conversation with Sam. He had gently chided me for trying to pull Bella out of school, saying Charlie would be miffed, and expressed his own feelings.

"Jake, I know we don't see eye to eye on everything, but I've been worried about Bella as well. I think she's jumping without looking into this Cullen thing. She doesn't realize what the consequences of her actions will be." he said looking sadly at Jacob.

He took a deep breath. "We both know that she plans to be changed, and this will break the treaty... If the Cullen's ever try to come back, you will have to kill them." I looked away. I didn't want to think about it. How Bella had just left me after everything, after I had finally made her better. Then, she decided she wanted to change into one of them, one of those things that had hurt her and my own pack so much.

"I'll convince her dad..." I mumbled. He just nodded, wheeled himself into the living room, and turned on a game. I waited restlessly for Bella to come before I finally had to leave for patrol.

I was reaching the edge of the forest by First Beach, when I suddenly caught a whiff of something. Leech. I inhaled a big gulp of air, just to be sure. A bleachy chemical smell invaded my nostrils. I howled 'danger' and began to follow the stench, when I felt my pack mates begin to faze in.

Sam- _Where are you, Jake?_

Jake- _Edge of the forest, by First Beach. I was about to turn around when I smelt it._

Embry and Quil fazed in.

Embry- _What's going on?_

Sam- _Jake caught trail of a leech._

Quil- _Shit. How close are you?_ he said while taking off towards me.

Jake-_ I'm close. The smell seems to be coming from the water and heading towards... Forks. _My heart skipped a beat when I realized that that was the direction the leech had taken.

Paul, Leah and Seth fazed in.

Paul- _Sorry to miss the party._

Sam- _Jake, wait for backup! I'm almost there._ He increased his speed.

Paul- _Fuck. A leech? I was hoping for a false alarm._

Jake- _Sorry to disappoint. I know you need your beauty sleep_. I snarled. I was close to the border. I increased my speed.

Paul- _Why are you so uptight? Stick your tampon up too high?_ he sneered.

Sam- _**Enough**_, _Jake. **You will not cross the border until I arrive.** _It was an Alpha order. I had no option but to stop. I was a snouts distance from the border, and was freaking out about Bella's safety.

Leah- _You shouldn't worry about that little leech lover./ she sneered. /She'll just rip it's heart out, since she's so good at it._

Jake- _Shut the fuck up, Leah! You have no idea!_

Leah- _Yeah I do, you moron!_

The pack felt Sam's distress at Leah for saying that.

Leah- _Sorry..._

I could hear Sam and Quil approaching in the distance. I knew Embry was close behind. I got up and started pacing along the border.

Seth- _What are we gonna do, Sam? We can't cross the border as wolves. _he seemed nervous._ I think we should tell the Cullen's._

Jake sneered at the idea.

Sam- _I'm not sure. I think we should consult the consule._

Jake- _We'll have to wait until tomorrow! The leech could be long gone by then! The trail isn't even that strong. What if it rains?_

Sam deliberated. _We can't track it in our wolf forms, and we need to let the Cullen's know. I will meet with the consul about it tomorrow, and we will decide what to do from there._

Jacob growled. He was furious. The Cullen's were preventing them from protecting the people in danger. What was the point of having 7 wolves if they couldn't even defend Forks? He felt his pack brothers agreeing with him.

Sam- _Everyone faze back. We'll deal with this in the morning. Jake, please don't make me order you._

Jake nodded in assent and continued his patrol. As much as he hated not being able to see or check on Bella, he knew how much Sam hated Alpha ordering. He felt his brothers faze out until he was the last one. He ran on till morning.

* * *

Bella POV

I drove back home in an awkward silence. After attempting small talk a few times, Edward sat back in his seat and just stared at me, probably trying to read my expression. I squirmed under his gaze, sighing in relief when I pulled up to the house. I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway and smirked. Edward couldn't very well stay now. Well, unless he tried to sneak in my window. My mood fell even more. He wouldn't force his presence on me, right? I prayed he noticed that I didn't want company.

My prayer was answered soon after. When I got inside, Edward made a feeble excuse about studying for a English test tomorrow, and Charlie caught him red-handed.

"Bella told me that she had her last English test for the semester yesterday." Charlie said, glaring at Edward.

"You better get outta my house, son, before I fetch my shotgun. You should know better than to lie to a cop." he said, while opening the door. With one last look towards me, Edward left, pulling away in his silver Volvo. I knew it was just a show. If Edward had tried to come inside with me, despite my signals, he would be crawling through my window tonight.

I shivered internally. /Why the fuck did I used to think that was romantic?/ I thought. I shook my head, and for the first time in a long time, spent the afternoon with Charlie, watching a game. I felt slightly guilty for not spending more time with him, since that was one of the original reasons I had come to Forks. I had gotten so wrapped up in the supernatural stuff, and Edward, that I had forgotten that. I vowed to spend more time with Charlie.

It was around 11:00 P.M. when I finally decided to turn in for the night. Instead of going straight to my room, I went to take a bath instead. I turned the water on warm and poured some vanilla bubbles in. After stripping and getting in the tub, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feel of the bath for awhile. I let my thoughts turn to Jake and this morning. I wondered again if I should've gone to see him. We hadn't talked much since I had left to save Edward. I knew we needed to discuss certain things that were about to happen right when Edward called. I cursed him silently for ruining the moment.

Absorbed in my thoughts, I opened my eyes to reach for the shampoo, only to find myself inches away from Edward, his eyes black with lust. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream, probably waking up the whole neighborhood. Edward jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing, Edward?!" I screamed, throwing the closest thing I could find (in this case, it was my strawberry scented shampoo bottle) at him. I heard Charlie bounding up the stairs, and then banging on the door.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" he asked worriedly. I watched Edward as he looked around for a hiding place, visibly worried when he couldn't find one. Suddenly, he looked at me, and then at the bath. He leaned in close, and I visibly flinched.

He whispered quickly in my ear, "Bella, your dad heard you scream my name. You have to dress quickly and let me hide behind the shower curtain, so when you open the door, as he will demand, he will think he imagined it." he motioned for me to move.

"No!" I whispered furiously, "You got yourself in this mess, get yourself out of it!" I reached for my towel and shielded myself from Edward's view as I got out of the tub. I quickly wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door.

"Bella! Oh, thank God you're alright." Charlie sighed while keeping his eyes trained on the floor. Oops... I blushed and turned around, expecting to see Edward. Instead, all I saw was an empty bathroom. I frowned and checked behind the curtain. Nothing. I scowled. Now I had to come up with an explanation, curtisy of Edward. I looked at the floor, biting my lip.

"Dad, I am so sorry. I was, um... I thought I saw Edward, and I freaked out. I am so sorry." I said quickly.

Charlie frowned. He looked around the bathroom, and then checked my room while I dressed quickly. Emerging from the bathroom, I saw a very angry Charlie.

"Maybe you did see him, Bells." he said while holding up Edward's jacket, the very same one he had been wearing earlier today. He must have left it in my room accidentally while fleeing. Crap.

I knew I was a terrible liar, so I didn't bother feigning surprise. I just let my emotions flow, which mostly consisted of horror. Horror of seeing Edward watching me bathe, horror of Charlie finding Edward's jacket, and horror at trying to explain anything. Charlie gave me a sympathetic look and pulled me in for one of those rare father-daughter moments of his. I hugged him tightly, and then pulled back, watching his expression. He seemed extremely worried. I felt terrible for bringing this upon him.

I took a deep breathe, trying to calm down. My heart was racing a mile a minute, I was sure Charlie could hear it.

"Dad, I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. I would just like to go to bed now, if that's ok. Can we talk about this in the morning?" I asked, giving him my best puppy-dog look.

He nodded. "Of course you can, Bells. We'll talk about this soon." He pulled me in for one more of those rare hugs, and walked downstairs, probably to talk to his good friend, Billy.

I sighed and walked into my room. I opened the window and whispered, "Don't even try to come into my room tonight." knowing Edward would hear me. Just in case, I shut the window and locked it. Not a minute later, I saw Edward's face at the window, and heard him pleading with me to let him in. I took a deep breath. Edward meant so much to me, and I hated to see that hurt expression on his face, but, he had crossed the line tonight, so I crossed the room towards the window. Edward's face lit up, only to fall again when he realized what I was doing. I shut the blinds and pulled my curtains closed, determined not to have any supernatural visitors tonight.

* * *

A/N: Bella seems to be having trouble ridding herself of her stalker. What do you guys think of an Edward POV next time? Let me know! Also I just wanted to thank everyone again for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! It really does mean the world to me!


End file.
